


The Taking

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cock Piercing, Collars, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Moving Tattoo(s), Nipple Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was on vacation on the mysterious and beautiful Parnath. He had known about the ‘takings’ that could happen; he just never thought that he would be that one tourist that would have it happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: PORN. DUB-CON, genital & nipple piercing, collaring, tattooing, abduction, restraints, D/s dynamics
> 
> A/N: This was written as a response to a spnkink_meme prompt that I can't find now. While I’m guessing that the prompt was meant to be a bit farther towards the non-con side of the dub con scale, it was still inspired by it.
> 
> I also managed to wrangle this into filling my homebrewbingo card square for ‘restraints.’
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes that you find are my own.

Jared was embarrassed - thoroughly, utterly so. Between his legs, his cock did not seem to care, stretching, lengthening and dripping clear pears of wetness around the golden stud now piercing it. His similarly pierced nipples throbbed in response as if having a conversation with his wayward manhood.

He had known this could happen, signed the waiver and everything, but he hadn’t expected it. Nobody that visited Parnath ever got taken. Sure he was single and was fair game as far as the planetary rules were concerned. But all of his friends had come to visit the capital city, and none of them had even been noticed.

Then again, Jared hadn’t realized that he had been noticed either. Maybe he had missed the signs. People always said that there were signs that one of the royals was watching. There were tips and tricks about it on all of the visitor brochures and travel sites. Jared had a downloaded checklist on how to avoid capture that came free of charge with every ticket purchased.

Of course, he hadn’t bothered to do more than glance at it on his space shuttle flight to Parnath. He had been far more interested in mapping out all of the sights that he wanted to see during his visit just like every other tourist would have done. Most of the stuff on the list had been common sense anyway. The Takings were well known and publicized. Jared had watched more than his share of romance, horror and porno films made about them.

The process of applying for a visiting visa to the planet made certain that whatever he might not know about The Takings, he knew before he was granted travel to the planet. Coming to Parnath made one subject to them. The only exceptions were children or already ‘taken’ adults. Jared had signed a waiver to that he understood the potential consequence of his trip after going through a mental fitness examination. No interest group or embassy was going to come to his rescue.

A shameful part of Jared wasn’t even sorry that he had been too bust enjoying the sights to notice that he was being watched. The splendor of Parnath was unparalleled. The entire capital city, the entire planet if the brochures were to be believed, was set right into the natural landscape. Waterfalls cascaded down the sides of buildings that had been cut out of a rock face made out of gems and precious metals. Lush foliage seemed too brilliant, too perfect to be real as it sprouted from traffic signs. Market stalls tempted the tongue with their savory scents of native foods and parted Jared from the money in his credit chip faster than ever before

The people had been welcoming, engaging and knowledgeable. Jared would have visited the planet for conversation alone. Each person had a story to tell, and Jared had all but hung on every word as they gave him history lessons and spun him tall tales. He wondered if his preoccupation with talking was one of the reasons he was taken. His mouth wasn’t gagged.

His ass, on the other hand, was stuffed full of something. It wasn’t unyielding, but it was hard and solid. The object was pushed up into him just far enough that when he moved in the right way it would tease against his prostate. He had no doubt that its purpose was to keep him ready for what was about to happen.

Jared was chained to the most sinfully soft bed he had ever touched. The cuffs are lined with a silken padding and encrusted with jewels. Though his chains were made of precious metals, they were thick and sturdy. The tethers were long enough that he would switch positions. Obviously the royal who took him wasn’t worried about Jared using his shackles as weapons.

There was a mirror hanging on the wall to Jared’s right. In it, he could see the other adornments he had been gifted with while in his drugged sleep. There was a colorful tropical flower tattooed on his skin. Its stem grew up from the base of his spine until it bloomed over his shoulder, spilling down onto the left side of his chest and upper arm. Giant ocean waves were cresting over his right hip bone, their peaks white with silvery froth.

His hair was longer, highlighted with streaks of auburn and tipped in what looked like gold. His eyes were rimmed in kohl, but not the basic black that men from Jared’s planet preferred. The tint of it was somewhere between blue and purple – a color that his sister would likely overpay for if she saw it in a store.

Then there was Jared’s collar. The dark teal of its leather matched the ocean waves now tattooed on his hip. It was soft and seamless, loose enough for comfort, but far too tight to pull off over his head. Part of Jared marveled at the craftsmanship that it took to make such an adornment. As much as he was a captive, Parnath’s artisans still impressed him with their work.

A golden tag dangled from the collar. The weight of it was negligible, but it was large enough to feel and polished enough to catch the light whenever Jared shifted on the bed. He could not read the words inscribed on it. The mirror was far away, and he could not contort his head enough to read the name of his new owner.

Jared’s cock pulsed and dribbled a little more precome out at the thought of his collar. It was a very inconvenient time to be indulging in his kinks. If Jared got his wits about him, he could still get out of his taking. His dick being needy wasn’t helping things.

The royals enjoyed dominating and owning their conquests, but they would let a person go if they resisted their first claiming. It had happened exactly twice in the three thousand years of history that had been shared with outside worlds, but it had happened. More often than not, people were taken and the next time that they were seen was kneeling by their royal’s side, adorned with the wealth and affection of their new lover. It was said that royals just knew who was suitable for their beds.

Jared always thought that there were drugs involved.

But he didn’t feel drugged, and he couldn’t deny that he was really turned on by the whole situation. Excited by it even. Parts of him that weren’t his cock were aching with want. It was disturbing.

A door swooshed open behind him, and Jared turned to watch the entrance of the newcomer, his chains softly clinking as he moved. The demeanor and swagger of the man’s walk told Jared more all that he needed to know. The man was no servant.

He was tall, though not as tall as Jared, and broad shouldered. His body was draped in a dark green fabric that was embroidered with a repeating royal crest around its collar. His shoulders were broad, though Jared suspected the cut of the robe emphasized that more than nature. His hair was golden brown and his features were more than attractive.

“It is true what they say about the claimed. They are not more beautiful when adorned,” the man’s voice was deep when he spoke.

Jared, despite himself, felt a bit insulted by the words. “Then why do it at all?” he challenged.

“So that your outside shows your inside to those without the sight,” the man explains. “Though I must admit, I am fond of some of the embellishments.”

Jared flushed and fought back the pleasure that being complimented brought. “Pervert,” he accused instead.

The man smirked and shook his head. “You do not believe that. Or you do, but you share my ‘perversion,’ don’t you, Jared of Earthen Realms?”

Hearing his name shocked Jared. Why, he didn’t know. It made sense that his captor would have learned about him before taking him. There was a reason that Jared had to fill out all of those forms to visit the planet. Those documents weren’t just there for after the fact measures.

“Such strength,” the man murmured as he slid a palm over Jared’s chest, fingertip cresting upwards to curve over the petals of the flower tattoo, “such beauty and life in your blood.”

“You’re being creepy,” Jared croaked out even as his pulse began to race at the tough. His cock throbbed and more precome oozed out of it, dribbling down his length and drops of it catching on his piercing.

The man smiled at him and wrapped his hand around the back of Jared’s neck, tangling with the strands of hair resting against it. His thumb stroked over the supply material of Jared’s collar.

“Why did you come to me then?” he whispered.

“I didn’t,” Jared whispered back, missing the sound of protest by entire parsecs.

A wry smile danced on the man’s lips. “You did not come to my planet to gawk at it or learn its secrets. You can to become a part of it.”

“Crazy talk,” Jared stammered.

“You do not believe that,” the man said as he stroked a finger over Jared’s cheek. “I observed you as you spoke with my people. You embraced them as no other. Even those born into my planet’s cradle have not shown such passion for her.”

He stepped away as he finished speaking and pulled at the sash that was holding his robe closed. The silken fabric pooled around his feet, revealing his naked form that had been hiding beneath it. His manhood was large and erect, sporting a silver stud where Jared’s was gold.

But the other adornments on his body were what were remarkable. The right side of his chest was tattooed the same as Jared’s left. His left hip was also patterned. But where Jared’s new ink was straight out of some tropical paradise, the man’s was almost surreal.

The coloring on his chest was a myriad of purples, pinks and oranges. It was a map of a cosmos at dusk, complete with stars, planets and wispy clouds. His hip was marked with darker clouds that were raining and thundering. The artwork was beyond well done. It did not appear to be drawn on at all. The stars seemed to twinkle and shine, the clouds roiled and the lightning crackling over the man’s hip flashed like electricity was just under his skin.

“My father had the same reaction when he first held me, or so I’m told,” the man said.

Jared forced himself to look away, to stop gawking. Still, he could not help but ask, “You were born this way?”

“Our fate his birthed into our skin,” the man cryptically replied. “My family did not know what to make of it, but I never doubted that it was about my taken. You,” he clarified, “you were always meant ot come to me from the heavens.”

“I don’t believe that,” Jared denied with a dry click in his throat.

The man made a sympathetic noise in his throat. “Your people rarely do,” he said as he climbed onto the bed, kneeling right in front of Jared.

“I…”

“Shh,” the man hushed him, placing a finger over Jared’s lips. “No more arguments.”

Jared swallowed. His breaths came in short pants. He had no idea why, but he had the strangest urge to kiss the lips before him. Arousal he could explain away, but kissing was different.

“Such perfection,” the man whispered, his mouth creeping closer to Jared’s.

An errant thought crossed Jared’s mind that he could use the thick cuffs and chains on his wrists as weapons. Though he would not be able to escape, he might be able to incapacitate the royal who was in the process of taking him.

“You have a brilliant mind,” the man declared right before his mouth closed over Jared’s. He tasted of the air after a thunderstorm, and it confused Jared as much as it made his cock throb even harder.

Jared whimpered pathetically when the man pulled away. Full lips twitched into a naughty grin at the sound.

“Have you decided not to strangle me then?” his deep voice purred.

“I don’t understand,” Jared lamented.

“I know that you don’t. There are many reasons that my people keep our ways quiet from the outside world. Secrets are told eventually, but what we are is no secret. It is life, Jared. One does not give that up easily.”

“Now I really don’t understand,” Jared complained.

Laughter came out of the man’s mouth. His eyes crinkled at their corners. “My poor Baby,” he cooed.

Jared scowled at the pet name. “I am larger than you.”

“Not in all ways,” the man countered, wiggling his eyebrows and nudging his thicker, if not longer, erection against Jared’s.

 

“Ah,” Jared could not quite hold back the groan at the feeling of hard flesh sliding against his own. His balls snugged up against his body, and it was only be sheer force of will that he kept from embarrassing himself. Not even the throes of puberty had caused him to have that much of a hair trigger. He wasn’t going to set a new record for spurting now.

“You have waited a long time for me,” the tone was almost conciliatory in nature.

“I don’t even know your name,” Jared scoffed. He thought that he did an admirable job hiding his breathlessness, but his acting was for naught when the man wrapped his hand around Jared’s dick and tugged.

“Jensen,” the man told him, though the name was almost drowned out in the pathetic moans and random gibberish falling from Jared’s lips as he spurted over both his stomach and his captor’s.

Chains clinked as Jared brought his hands up to grip at Jensen’s shoulders to steady himself. “What have you done to me?” he asked.

“Taken you,” Jensen answered simply.

“While I was sleeping? Drugged?” Jared demanded, desperately trying to use irritation to overcome the lassitude that his orgasm was insisting on infusing his body with.

Jensen laughed. “Earth Realm people, always so quick to assume. I cannot avail myself of your favors while you are unconscious. It would break our bond of harmony. Parnath would not approve, and her judgments are grim.”

“Oh, great,” Jared responded. That made no sense at all, but his cock was starting to perk up for round two, and the weight in his ass was distracting him. “You have a plug shoved up my ass and put rings in my nipples,” he accused.

“You don’t like them?” Jensen sounded more like he was amused by Jared’s words than actually asking a question. “I think that you like them,” he continued before Jared could continue, hand reaching up to tug at the hoop attached to one of Jared’s nipples.

“But I could be wrong, so why don’t we get rid of one. Hmm?” Jensen mused, both of his hands sliding down and around Jared’s body to grab at his ass. Long fingers dug into Jared’s cleft, took hold of the end of the plug and pulled it out.

Jared gasped and ignored the way that his hole clenched a few times as if searching for something to fill it again.

“Better?” Jensen asked. “Or perhaps you’d like something else,” he suggested. “After all, you could have taken it out yourself. Your bindings would not have prevented it.”

In honesty, Jared hadn’t even thought of that option. “I…”

“You need to be taken,” Jensen interrupted with a growl. “You have lived far too long without being bound to me, and I have spent far too long for you to finally bring yourself to us. Now lay down for me.”

Jared complied, his legs spreading wide of their own accord as his cock rested against his thigh, half full with blood, trying vainly to harden back into another erection. His heart pounded in his chest, but fear was not the source of his adrenalin.

“So beautiful,” Jensen told him again as he slid between Jared’s thighs, pulling them to the sides of his lap, bringing Jared’s ass close to his erection, “beautiful and mine.”

It was not the best angle for viewing, but Jared could still see Jensen’s hand wrapping around his cock to guide it to Jared’s stretched out and lubed entrance. From that point it didn’t matter because he could feel everything that he wasn’t seeing. The hard press of Jensen’s cock as it pushed inside was perfect. The thickness of it stretched Jared more than the plug had, but there was no sensation of pain, only fullness.

Jensen groaned above him, his hips rolling with an effort to be completely inside of Jared. “That’s it. That’s it,” he chanted softly. “Take me like you’re meant to.”

Jared moaned and reached down to play with his half-hard cock, stroking and rubbing at it as Jensen pushed in the last of his girth. His body shuddered and relaxed once Jensen was inside of him, and his cock thickened back to full hardness.

“Yes,” Jensen encouraged above him.

Jared would’ve flipped him off if not for the fact that he was busy tugging on his now leaking cock. Still, his attitude must have shown because Jensen grabbed his hands away from his erection and pinned them to the bed above his head.

“Chaining me wasn’t enough?” Jared challenged, ignoring his excitement at being manhandled.

“The chains do shorten,” Jensen replied. Jared thought it was supposed to be a threat, but that was lost in translation somehow with the way that Jensen’s eyes were glazed over and how he was visibly trying to hide the soft pants coming out of his mouth.

Experimentally, Jared wiggled his ass back against Jensen’s lap, jostling the cock inside of him. It felt good, but the look on Jensen’s face said it felt more fantastic for him.

“Been a while?” Jared taunted.

Jensen scowled at him and started up a punishing rhythm with his thrusts. Jared’s cock bounced on his stomach as he was fucked. Flashes of pleasure curled through him as Jensen’s dick pushed against his prostate.

“I’ve got to hand it to you,” Jared gasped out, “you’ve got way better aim than most of the guys I’ve slept with.”

Jensen’s lips curled into a feral smile. “Of course I do. You’re mine,” he said right before he angled down to bit at Jared’s neck. The nips stung for a second before Jensen pressed a soft kiss against the skin.

“If I let your hands go, will you keep them in place?” he asked against the column of Jared’s throat. “This position is rather uncomfortable for me.”

“For you?” Jared echoed back.

“I can shorten your chains if I must to complete your taking,” Jensen reminded him.

“Oh,” was all of the witty comeback that Jared could push past his lips. Jensen let go of his hands, trailing his fingertips along Jared’s body until they wrapped around his hips in a possessive curl. Then he started up with his thrusting again.

Jared would dare anybody to think when his brains were getting screwed out. It was impossible, really. And he just couldn’t be bothered to try to think logically about his situation. He shouldn’t be enjoying it. He shouldn’t be turned on by it, but he was.

Above him, Jensen let out a strangled whine. A rush of hot liquid inside of Jared confirmed what was going on with the other man.

“Fuck,” Jared whimpered. His cock jerked and dribbled more precome on his abs at the sensation even though nothing was touching it. “Fuck that feels so good,” he whined.

“Mmmm,” Jensen agreed.

“Smug bastard,” Jared gasped, fighting against the urge to reach down and take hold of his dick.

“I told you that you were meant to be taken,” Jensen replied, far too able to form coherent sentences so quickly after orgasming for Jared’s liking.

Jensen pulled out suddenly, a wet pop sounding in the room. Jared’s hole spasmed at the abrupt departure, but before he could complain, Jensen’s face was hovering over Jared’s dick. Jared’s eyes had scarcely sent that image to his brain before the sensation of hot, tight suction overcame him.

The heat of Jensen’s mouth was enhanced by the feeling of his tongue teasing at Jared’s new piercing. The drag of it combined with the feeling of the thin metal moving against his sensitive flesh had Jared shooting off again. Jensen hummed happily and swallowed it, only letting go once Jared began to soften again.

“I’m not kissing you,” was what Jared managed to say once he regained his composure.

“Yet,” Jensen amended for him, his hand reaching out to stroke over the waves that now embellished Jared’s hipbone – waves that were… moving.

“What the fuck?” Jared asked, chains clinking as he finally moved his hands from where Jensen had put them earlier. His fingers brushed against Jensen’s as he tried to trace the tide that was apparently coming in and out on his skin.

“You are a part of Parnath now,” Jensen told him. “She welcomes you with her heart, as do I.”

“You’re going to explain that later,” Jared informed him.

“I’ll be doing much more than that,” Jensen agreed with a lascivious smile.

Jared scowled at him, but he didn’t push the royal away as he laid down beside him, hot skin pressing against Jared’s own. There was much that Jared needed to know, but he was overwhelmed and over-orgasmed. He could afford to take a nap. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere.


End file.
